Drawn To You
by AmyLovesYou
Summary: Puck is feeling pretty down and depressed, but when a new glee club member arrives, will he be drawn to her and change for the better. The idea for this story came to me in a dream I had. Rated M as will be some minor suggestive scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Drawn To You**

It was just another normal afternoon in Glee club. Rachel was bossing everyone about and thinking about what solos she could sing at nationals, Quinn was all over Finn trying to flaunt it in Rachel's face, Brittany was in her own little world and the rest of the club were just dancing around, having fun, except Puck. Puck was feeling quite depressed for the first time, since Quinn gave their baby to Rachel's mom. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't had any action in ages, well ever since Santana got with Sam or because Lauren Zizes kept turning him down whenever he asked her out, but all he knew was that he needed to get out of this depression, it wasn't cool.

At that moment, Mr Schu walked in and he wasn't alone, he was laughing and talking to a girl, who had short brown hair, green eyes, was quite curvy and was wearing skinny jeans, converse and a band tee. Rachel was the first one to notice her, as she was usually the one paying the most attention.

'Hey Mr Schu, who's that' She asked, eyeing her up and down.

'Everyone, this is Lily, I'm sure she'll introduce herself though won't you Lily' Mr Schu said, smiling.

'Erm yea sure' Lily stuttered. Everyone, apart from Puck then looked up, as she sounded different. Lily noticed this, but continued to speak. 'I'm Lily Rose, I guess I'm a junior. I moved here from London, England a few weeks ago, but only started school today. I love singing and performing and when I heard about Glee club, I had to find Mr Schu and sign up'. She stopped and looked around, they were all staring at her, well apart from Puck, who was still in his depressed state.

'Thank you Lily' Mr Schu said 'would you like to perform something for us?'

'Yea sure' Lily smiled 'this is a song by a band from England called You Me At Six, I'm not sure if you've heard of them. They are my favourite band and the song I'm going to sing is called Underdog, as we are all underdogs in Glee club'

She stood infront of the Glee club and the music started. She took a deep breath and then started to sing.

_And I know something you don't,__  
><em>_It comes and goes__  
><em>_like the strength in your bones, woah__  
><em>_To keep your mind at rest__  
><em>_I'll never let the two of us be friends,__  
><em>_Does that hurt?_

_Underdog,_

_just look at the mess you made__  
><em>_It's such a shame, a shame,__  
><em>_we had to find out this way_

_You must have,_

_the must have moment in your hands_

_And it's sad to think that,__  
><em>_I'm a season, I'm going to change,__  
><em>_Just not face to face,__  
><em>_It ain't broke, so don't fix it,_

_Underdog,_

_just look at the mess you made_

_It's such a shame, a shame,__  
><em>_We had to find out this way,__  
><em>_Revenge loves company,__  
><em>_three makes it a crowd__  
><em>_So wash your mouth,__  
><em>_and sit this one out,_

_And I'm down, down,_

_but definitely not out,__  
><em>_(definitely not out)__  
><em>_Yeah, what did you call me again?__  
><em>_A bet, I bet we don't make it,__  
><em>_(I bet we dont make it)__  
><em>_'Cos I never take advice from my friends,__  
><em>_Friends in very high places,__  
><em>_They're only making beds for themselves,__  
><em>_How very very selfish,__  
><em>_We'll keep you in mind in the end_

_Underdog,_

_just look at the mess you made,__  
><em>_It's such a shame, a shame,__  
><em>_We had to find out this way,__  
><em>_Revenge loves company,__  
><em>_three makes it a crowd,__  
><em>_So wash your mouth,__  
><em>_and sit this one out._

As she was singing, Puck suddenly looked up at her. She didn't have an amazing voice like Rachel or Mercedes, but there was something about it that he loved. She wasn't his usual type, but as he watched her dancing around, he knew he had to get to know her. There was something about Lily Rose that intrigued him...


	2. Chapter 2

Lily stopped singing and everyone got on their feet and applauded her, especially Puck who was still admiring her and looking right at her. She noticed this and caught his glance and then looked away. She smiled and took a tiny bow.

'Wow Lily, that was amazing' Mr Schu said, still clapping 'I'd never heard that song before, but it was still a great performance'

'Thank you' Lily said, still smiling. She then went to take a seat next to Rachel, to Puck's displeasure. Rachel smiled at Lily and then whispered something in her ear. Puck saw this and realised that Rachel was probably telling her something about him, as he swore he saw Rachel noticing him looking at Lily.

'Ok guys' Mr Schu said, walking into the centre of the room 'as you know Nationals are a month away and we need to start preparing for them. As you guys had so much fun doing the duets competition before sectionals, I'm proposing we do it again and the winning pair will perform their duet at Nationals'

Everyone's faces lit up, they all wanted a chance to be in the spotlight at nationals. Puck looked across the room at Lily. He had to sing with her. He'd always been second best in Glee club and had never been in the spotlight at any of their competitions, plus he might get some action from a British chick.

'Ok guys, that's it for today, see you tomorrow. Find your duet partners before it's too late' Mr Schu said, smiling as everyone walked out of the choir room.

Puck saw Lily walking up the corridor and ran after her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to look at him.

'Erm Hey, we haven't been introduced yet, I'm Noah Puckerman and I'd like to formally welcome you to Glee club' Puck said, looking into her eyes.

'Oh hello' Lily said, trying not to look at him 'I know who you are, Rachel told me all about you and don't think I didn't catch you staring at me earlier'

'What did Rachel tell you?' He asked.

'Oh just that you knocked up Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader least year. Stole an ATM and got sent to juvie. Oh and also that you've slept with most of the girls in this school and some older women too'

Puck was speechless. 'Ermm yea all of that did happen, but I'm not like that anymore. Ever since Quinn had our baby I haven't had much action from anyone and being in juvie changed me'.

'Hmm really' Lily said, raising one eyebrow 'So what did you want? You obviously didn't just want to say hello'

'Yea, so I was wondering, would you like to be my duet partner? Your voice is amazing and I think my voice would go well with it' Puck stammered, he didn't know why. He didn't usually have this much trouble talking to girls.

'Well I haven't actually heard you sing, so perform a song in Glee club tomorrow and I'll make my decision then' She smiled and winked at him and then walked off. Puck looked at her as she walked.

'Damn' he thought 'I need to find out more about her'...


	3. Chapter 3

When Puck got home that night Lily was the only thing going through his mind. He couldn't get her out of his head. He knew this was strange, as he'd never thought about a girl constantly before, he'd only been with girls before for one thing, and then when he got bored he'd leave them. Lily was different, he felt like he had a connection with her, even though he'd only just met her.

He paced up and down his room, trying to think of a song to sing to her tomorrow. He didn't want to sing a romantic ballad, she'd probably get put off by that, plus she didn't seem like the kind of girl to appreciate that. However, he didn't wanna just sing any random song that didn't have any meaning. He needed to find a rock song that expressed how he felt and that would make Lily want to sing with him. He got out his iPod and started flicking through songs, not one would impress Lily. He was just about to give up, when the perfect song started playing. 'Yes!' he thought 'I'll sing this to her tomorrow and she'll most definitely want to duet with me'. He smiled to himself, turned off his iPod and settled down to go to sleep, with Lily still on his mind.

The following day, Puck walked into Glee rehearsals smiling to himself, he was very confident that he'd get Lily. He saw her sitting next to Brittany, he looked at her and she caught his gaze, and he swore he could see her smiling a little bit. His stomach done flips and knotted, which was strange, he'd never got that feeling before. He smiled at the thought. He saw a chair that was free near her; he was just about to walk over to it when Rachel blocked his way.

'Rachel, what do you want?' He asked, slightly annoyed.

'Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do Puckerman' she said, in that annoying voice of hers.

'What's that then?' He said, folding his arms.

'You're trying to get with Lily, and I bet I know what your intentions are. I know you Noah, you want to get with every girl in this school' Rachel looked up at him, glaring.

'Rachel, you don't know me at all. She's a good looking girl, yes. But I don't want her for that. I've changed for the better'

'I don't believe you, so back off' Rachel warned him.

'No, I won't Rachel; you're just jealous' He then walked off and sat down at that time Mr Schu walked in.

'Hey guys, I hope you've started work on your duets, remember you have two weeks until you perform them infront of everyone' He said, smiling.

Puck raised his hand, it was now or never.

'Yes Puck?' Mr Schu asked.

'I know this isn't part of the duets theme, but I've been working on something and I'd like to show everyone' He said, his stomach knotting again.

'Sure, go for it' Mr Schu smiled.

Puck got out of his seat and went into the centre of the room. He took a deep breath, signalled to the band that he was ready and started to sing.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone_

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret)_

_Hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone_

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret)_

_Hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_

_And now I tried to but it's eating me apart_

_Trace this nightmare_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone_

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone_

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret)_

_Hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

_My dirty little secret_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

As he was singing, Lily couldn't stop staring at him. He was singing one of her favourite songs and his voice was amazing. Maybe there was more to Noah Puckerman, then she first thought, plus he was sorta cute. As he stopped singing, she got to her feet and applauded him. Puck saw this and smiled right at her.

'Wow, well done Puck, that was great' Mr Schu said, clapping. Puck smiled and went to sit down next to Lily.

'That was amazing, I would love to duet with you. Meet me in the auditorium after school' Lily whispered in his ear.

Puck smiled, he'd done it.


	4. Chapter 4

_(sorry about the shortness of this chapter, was working on it before I went to college. Thanks for all the reviews!)_

Puck walked into the auditorium and saw Lily sitting on the stage, waiting for him. She was plainly dressed, basically wearing what she wore the day before, but Puck could tell she had a smoking hot body. 'Stop it' he thought 'I can't think of her like that yet, I've changed'. Lily saw him enter, and smiled at him and beckoned him over. He walked over, smiling back at her. Her smile was infectious.

'Hey' He said 'why did you wanna meet here?'

'It's the most quietest place in the school apparently, hardly anyone comes in here, well apart from the Glee club and I thought it'd be a nice place to get to know you, Noah' Lily looked into his eyes and smiled.

'Well, there's not much to know about me. Rachel's told you most about me. I'm a bad boy on the football team; who sings, plays guitar and loves girls' Puck looked at the floor.

'I know I should stay away from you Puck, well that's what Rachel said, but I can tell there's more to you than meets the eye. Plus between you and me I find you sorta cute' She winked at him.

Puck was amazed! She thought he was cute. He'd never been called cute before, only hot, sexy and buff. He grinned and went to sit down next to Lily. As he sat down she grabbed his hand and sat there, holding it. He turned to face her and looked into her eyes.

'What you doing?' He asked, shocked.

'I'm holding your hand stupid, what did you think I was doing' She laughed. Puck laughed with her, still looking into her eyes. He had the sudden urge to kiss her, but would she turn away?

'I know what you want to do Puck, well I'm gonna get there first' Lily smiled. She then moved her head closer towards him and pressed her lips against his. Puck closed his eyes and all he could see where fireworks. He'd never felt like this when he'd kissed Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Lauren or Rachel. This was a totally different feeling; maybe he'd just been waiting for Lily all along, maybe she was the one for him. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

'Wow' Puck said, amazed.

'I knew you'd enjoy it' Lily said 'but maybe we should work on our duet now'

Puck nodded 'yea that would be the best idea, but before we do, can I kiss you one last time?'

'Fine' Lily chuckled and then she kissed him again. Puck loved the feeling of her lips against his. As they were kissing, someone was standing at the door of the auditorium, watching them...


End file.
